


Can't Take You Anywhere

by the_girl_without_a_face



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Ahsoka need supervision, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fanart, Gen, Obi-Mom Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: A not so calm afternoon with Snips, Skyguy and Obi-Mom.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Can't Take You Anywhere

It was a calm afternoon in the Skywalker-Tano quarters. Anakin was sitting on the ground, spare parts on the coffee table in front of him, turning it all into a functional droid. Ahsoka sat in a thin mat by the windows, cross-legged and eyes closed, meditating (honestly, Obi-Wan's pride). And, of course, Obi-wan was on the comfortable couch - far more than the one in his own quarters, that’s why he spent so much time here, nothing more, don’t know what you’re talking about - tea in one hand and holopad reading a mission report in the other.

As stated before, a calm afternoon. It was nice to take a break from the war, even if only for a few days. It was just their luck that their meditative retreats all combined.

Obi-Wan turned his holopad off and rose from the couch.

“I’m going to the market. Does anybody need anything?”

Anakin’s eyes went to Ahsoka, whose eyes shot open from her meditation. The young Togruta jumped up, folding her mat and tucking it away. Anakin stood next to his Padawan to grin - him, down; her, up - at Obi-Wan.

Two pairs of hands tucked together, matching grin plastered on their faces, Anakin asked sweetly, “Can we go with you, Master?”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. “You may come with, but do not embarass me like last time at the theatre.”

It was Ahsoka who said, “We promise.”

***

A standard hour later, Obi-Wan regretted his decision. 

Ahsoka was sitting inside the cart after a bet Anakin lost to her - apparently they were already tired and whiny and wanted to “go back to the Temple, please, Master”. So be it, Anakin didn’t feel like walking, and having lost the sitting place at the cart to Ahsoka, so he climbed on the cart and was maintaing balance by his hand and only that.

And, of course, The Jedi Master was pushing the now very heavy cart.

“Wheeeeeeeee,” the Jedi Knght exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

it was Ahsoka who snagged the sunglasses from a display at the entrance of the store. 

Obi-Wan sighed.

“Can’t take you anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! [Fanart here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741480)
> 
> This is my very first fanart (at least, the first I'm comfortable enough to publish), so if you like it or want to cheer me up, feel free to comment, feave a kudo ou something!
> 
> OR come play with me on Tumblr! The [fanfic is here](https://ahsokamygirl.tumblr.com/post/190834975236/it-was-a-calm-afternoon-in-the-skywalker-tano) and the [fanart is here](https://ahsokamygirl.tumblr.com/post/190830921121/cant-take-you-anywhere-fanfic-prompt).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
